villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Anoko ni Drop Kick
"Anoko ni Drop Kick" (あの娘にドロップキック) is the opening theme of the 2018 comedy series Dropkick On My Devil! (Jashin-chan Dropkick, 邪神ちゃんドロップキック Jashin-chan Doroppukikku). It is a group song about how Jashin tries to kill Yurine on several different occasions in order to return to Hell. Lyrics |-|Japanese (Full)= Ano ko ni doroppu kikku Kimeru made wa kaeremasen! (Iya~!) Zaza-su Zaza-su Nasunaza-su Yobidasareta watakushi wa ja no kami (Ja no kami) Ano ko o yaranakya, Makai e ei?! Kaeremasen no! (O ane-san, naki) (Ie~i) Tsune ni shi to tonariawase (Ie~i) Chein sō de ōsen! (Ie~i) Fuzake ga sugitanara ba Ni kirikizande yare! (Tenshi no wakka) (Torimodosu no desu!) Mainichi suki ara ba (Oi oi, majika yo) Ano musume o haigo kara osou (Hikyō da yo~,) Asu suki ara ba Yudan shita na yurine ima da！ dai ni no satsujin waza roiyaru Kopenhāgen! Are? e? hazushita, Ano musume ni doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Kono chikyū o derarenai De mo mada doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Issho ni waratte iyō (Ie~i!) Maiori shi ano musume wa dai tenshi (Ddai tenshi) Tenshi no wakka o nakushite ā, kaeremasen no! (Fuzakeru nā!) (Ie~i!) Tsune ni mainichi ga senjō (Ie~i!) Gesu de kuzu na yaritori (Ie~i!) Fuzake ga sugitara ba Jirijiri to yakitsukushite yare! (Mō ī kagen) (Yametokya ī no ni) Mainichi suki ara ba (Ima desu no!) Ano musume o haigo kara osou (Akirame na yō) Kyō mo suki ara ba Konna koto darō to omotta wa masaka sonna kudaranai waza de watakushi no koto o korosu tsumori datta no? E, hai, gomen nasai~ Ano musume ni doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Kono chikyū o derarenai De mo mada doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Issho ni kurashite iyō! (Ie~i!) Death no... Death no... (Death no...) (Death no...) (Death no...) (Death no...) (Death no...) (Death no...) De su nō oooo-! Satsujin! Mata watakushi no koto korosō to shita wa ne Mō yamete! jashin-chan! Bīfu ichi rei rei pāsento! Akuma to majo to wa nakayoku dekimasen Tenshi no wakka ga modoru made ningen-kai de aidoru! Yon-nin no o ane-san ni kakomare ureshī na Yurine-me, yurine-me, asu koso wa kimemasu no! Yurine-me, yurine-me, asu koso wa kimemasu no! Mainichi suki ara ba ano musume o haigo kara osou "Hontō wa suki desu no, itsu mo gomen ne" Yudan shita na, yurine watakushi ni haigo o toraseta no ga shippai datta najashin-chan choppu! Sekizui panchi! Are? E? Kīte nei, Ano musume ni doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Kono chikyū o derarenai De mo mada doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Issho ni waratte iyō! Issho ni ikite ikō! (Ie~i!) R-ra-ra-rara-'' ''Uō uō uō uō R-ra-ra-rara-'' ''Ie īe īe i R-ra-ra-rara-'' ''Uō uō uō Asu mo korizu ni Doroppu kikku! |-|English (Full)= Won't leave Without a dropkick on her! (No~!) Zazas Zazas nasatanda Zazas She summoned me, the evil god (Evil God) I gotta kill her or else What? I can't go back to Hell! (Sister...) Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Life next to death, I combat with my chainsaw! If you go too far I'll slice you up completely! (Your halo!) (Must get it back!) Never miss a chance (Hey, seriously?) To attach her from behind! (You're so mean) I'll never give up Yurine, you let your guard down Now! Time to finish you with the Royal Copenhagen! Huh? What? I missed... Can't leave Earth Without a dropkick on her! But until then, Let's all have fun together! (Yeah!) |-|Japanese (TV Size)= Ano ko ni doroppu kikku Kimeru made wa kaeremasen! (Iya~!!) Zaza-su Zaza-su Nasunaza-su Yobidasareta watakushi wa ja no kami (Ja no kami) Ano ko o yaranakya, Makai e ei?! Kaeremasen no! (O ane-san, naki) (Ie~i) Tsune ni shi to tonariawase (Ie~i) Chein sō de ōsen! (Ie~i) Fuzake ga sugitanara ba Ni kirikizande yare! (Tenshi no wakka) (Torimodosu no desu!) Mainichi suki ara ba (Oi oi, majika yo) Ano musume o haigo kara osou (Hikyō da yo~,) Asu suki ara ba Yudan shita na yurine ima da！ dai ni no satsujin waza roiyaru Kopenhāgen! Are? e? hazushita, Ano musume ni doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Kono chikyū o derarenai De mo mada doroppu kikku kimeru made wa Issho ni waratte iyō (Ie~i!) |-|English (TV Size)= Won't leave Without a dropkick on her! (No~!) Zazas Zazas nasatanda Zazas She summoned me, the evil god (Evil God) I gotta kill her or else What? I can't go back to Hell! (Sister...) Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Life next to death, I combat with my chainsaw! If you go too far I'll slice you up completely! (Your halo!) (Must get it back!) Never miss a chance (Hey, seriously?) To attach her from behind! (You're so mean) I'll never give up Yurine, you let your guard down Now! Time to finish you with the Royal Copenhagen! Huh? What? I missed... Can't leave Earth Without a dropkick on her! But until then, Let's all have fun together! (Yeah!) Other Appearances *The song was featured on the show's soundtrack. Gallery Images dropkick.jpg domd.jpg Jashin-chan-Dropkick.jpg Videos OPENING DROPKICK FULL《ANOKO NI DROP KICK》 By Jashin Girls|Full Jashin-chan Dropkick opening 2018|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Point of View Songs